Green-beans
by Lee Lee1
Summary: *YAOI* Challenge from Waiting Angel. What if a spell was cast on Zell? What if the outcome was unexpected?


Title: Green-beans  
  
Author: Lee Lee (Lee_Lee@prodigy.net)  
  
Beta: Marcie da great!  
  
Warning: R-implied lemon, horny teenagers, and cursing.  
  
Notes: Daily fic challenge #8 on Zell_luvs_Seifer ML. Challenge was: "What if a curse was to make Zell fall in love with the first person he saw? What if that person was Seifer?" Ok, I'll admit that this fic isn't EXACTLY like that, but it's close! ^_^;;  
  
***************************  
  
"Man, I can't believe they let Seifer back into the Garden! He's such a jerk to me!" Zell exclaimed as he exited the lunch line with his tray in hand. Selphie followed right behind him, shaking her head.  
  
"Zell, they can't kick a guy out for being a jerk," She replied, leading the way to an empty table. Zell huffed and sat down across from her. He peered down at his tray in distaste. A large lump of mashed potatoes, slimy green-beans, and a pork-chop was piled hap-hardardly in the middle of his plate.  
  
Selphie eyed her own food in the same fashion. "Ewwww, you'd think they would make this stuff more appetizing. I can see why you prefer the hotdogs. I'm sorry I made us late for dinner now." She smiled timidly as Zell rolled his eyes.  
  
"We wouldn't have been late if you hadn't taken so long reading that damned book in the library. What was so exciting about that book anyway? I didn't even know you liked to read."  
  
The petite brunette flashed a peace sign at Zell and stuck her tongue out the corner of her mouth. "I may not read ALL the time, but I do occasionally. I'm not a total idiot after all!"  
  
Zell held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, yeah. I know you're not stupid. I never said that. What was the book about, though?"  
  
"It was soooo cool. It was this book about hypnosis! It talks about how to put people in a trance and change their personalities with just words! Isn't that just cool? Maybe we could use it on Squall to make him more talkative?" Selphie rambled on happily, bouncing slightly in her seat. After she finished she scooped up some green-beans on her fork and shoved it in her mouth. "Hey, this isn't so bad!"  
  
Zell made a face and poked at the green-beans on his plate. "I never liked green-beans, even though my mother said they were good for me and all... Hey! Can you make me like green-beans with that hypnosis crap?"  
  
Selphie stopped chewing and looked thoughtful for a moment, then swallowed noisily, "I'm sure I could! I can do it now! I read far enough in the book to know how to do it! Want me to give it a try?"  
  
"Yeah! Shoot!"  
  
"Okay, now sit back, get comfy, and close your eyes. Okay, now I want you to think of a happy place, something that would make you feel at ease, and make you feel comfortable..." Zell chuckled, and Selphie looked at him quizzically. "What?"  
  
"I was just thinking about a world without green-beans." He laughed again, and Selphie kicked him under the table. "Hey! I'm sorry, I'll be good, go on. I'm thinking happy now... geesh, you kick hard."  
  
"Be serious now! The book said it wouldn't work if the person wasn't concentrating. Okay, now you're in your happy place, I want you to think about a memory that is happy. Think about why it makes you happy, and how nice it feels. When you have this feeling, I want you to hold onto it. Hold it really tight and concentrate on this happy feeling. Concentrate so hard, that it's the only thing you feel. Now listen to my voice as I count to five. When I reach five, your going to be calm, and hear only what I say. When I say 'stop' you'll open your eyes and become aware of everything around you once more. Now... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5!"  
  
Zell sat in his chair, completely motionless, not even kicking his feet like he was known to do when sitting. She waved her hands in front of his face a few times before continuing. "Okay Zell, I want you to remember that happy feeling I told you to hold onto, think real hard about it. Magnify it ten times!" Okay, she was over doing it a little bit; no one should like green-beans that much, but she wasn't really thinking about that at the moment. "Now I want you to remember that feeling and every time you see or think about the item I say, your going to like it that much. Now, that item is-"  
  
Just at that very moment Seifer threw a wad of paper and it hit Selphie in the back of the head. "Shut it Selphie, no one wants to hear this crap!" She turned to face the tall blonde man. He stood only a few feet away, leaning against one of the tables where Raijin and Fujin were seated.  
  
"Seifer, stop! No one else was complaining. Maybe you should mind your own business and you wouldn't hear me!" She stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to finish her little "spell", only to see Zell's eyes were open and he was looking at Seifer. Looking wasn't really ALL that he was doing either. He was practically swooning, and foaming at the mouth. "Zell? What happened?"  
  
"Selphie, oh Hyne, I can't believe I never noticed it before!"  
  
Selphie cocked her head to one side. "What? Noticed what?"  
  
Zell met her eyes for a quick second before resuming his ogling of Seifer. "You can't see it? Seifer, he's..." Zell leaned closer to Selphie to whisper the last part, "Hot."  
  
At that moment Selphie could have sworn her eyes popped out of her head and her jaw hit the table. "WHAT??!" The entire cafeteria turned to look at her and she blushed. Zell blushed too, because Seifer also turned to look and Zell felt himself hardening under his intense gaze.  
  
Even though Seifer was looking dead at him, and he was getting an erection, Zell couldn't make himself look away. He had this weird fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach. Seifer cocked his eyebrow, looking confused before slowly turning back around to resume whatever he had been doing before Selphie's outburst. But for good measure, he looked over his shoulder once more at Zell. Of course, Zell was still staring at him and was still blushing.  
  
Selphie noticed what was going on between the two blonds and also noticed that Seifer looked a little uncomfortable. She kicked Zell under the table again and he grabbed his shin while making a pained sound. "Selph! Why the hell'd ya do that?"  
  
"Zell! You're practically screwing him with your eyes! What's come over you?!"  
  
Zell fought the urge to look at Seifer again, barely succeeding. "I- I dunno. It just happened. One minute I was talking to you, and the next I was opening my eyes and drooling all over him. He's fuh-king sexy! Damn..." Slowly, during his explanation, his eyes drifted back over to Seifer, who was currently bent over the table talking to Raijin. Zell couldn't help but notice how nice Seifer's ass was. So round and firm. He could just imagine it would be nice to squeeze. Suddenly the tall blond straitened up and walked away. Leaving the cafeteria, and leaving Zell's vision.  
  
He almost got up and followed Seifer, and would have if Selphie's hand hadn't wrapped around his wrist and held him in place. "Zell! Oh Hyne! When I hypnotized you, Seifer was messin' with me and I said his name and then said stop!"  
  
Zell looked impatient with Selphie. Like he was about to smack her in a few seconds. "So?"  
  
"Did you not hear me?! I was hypnotizing you! I was just to the part to make you loooooove green-beans when he threw a piece of paper at me! I said his name, then said STOP. I was supposed to say stop to make ya come out of the trance. I accidentally hypnotized you into loving Seifer!"  
  
"Yeah, I figured something was wrong with me, and I'm sure if I was myself right now, I'd be freaking out, but I can't seem to find a reason to care. Can you undo this thing, even though I don't really feel like I want you to?"  
  
Selphie blanched. "Well, no I can't-At least not at the moment! Ya see, I only got to the first chapter, where it shows you how to make people LIKE stuff. There's a separate chapter to reverse things that I didn't get the chance to read. I can go back tomorrow, when the library re-opens and check the book out! I'll fix this Zell. I'm soooo sorry."  
  
Zell smiled warmly at Selphie. "No need to be sorry now, save it for tomorrow when I'm pissed. I'm gonna go back to my room now. It would probably be better if I don't run into Seifer right now. The feeling seems to have gone away a little now that he's not here." Zell blushed again after noting that his pants weren't a tent any more. "See ya in the morning'."  
  
Zell stood from the table, taking his uneaten food with him and dumping it in the trash before leaving. Selphie sighed to herself. She couldn't even begin to ponder just how ironic it was that Zell now loved the very man he couldn't stand. Selphie began to bounce in her seat once more and merrily eat her green-beans as if nothing had just happened.  
  
***  
  
Zell walked the dorm corridor looking at his feet and pondering what he was going to do to pass the time in his room. All his things were still in boxes since he hadn't had the opportunity to unpack after moving into his new room. The whole Ultimecia and Seifer thing threw a lot of people off balance and there hadn't been much time for anything except fighting to save the world.  
  
Zell blushed again at the thought of Seifer. He was very good looking if you thought about it. Actually, you didn't have to think about it, you just had to be looking at him to see it. Seifer just had something about him that seemed dangerous, and powerful. It was intoxicating. Zell just hadn't noticed it before because every time he had run into Seifer the tall blond pissed him off SO much. It was maddening, though not so much as the feeling he was getting now from Seifer. The more he though about the infuriating man, the more the butterflies intensified in his belly.  
  
He was thinking so much about his feelings for Seifer that Zell didn't even realize that the object of his scrutiny was standing right in front of him. He did realize it when he ran into Seifer though. With a surprised squeak, Zell looked up into eyes of swimming blue like turbulent seas. Of course he blushed, and of course Seifer got that confused look on his face like before, which in turn only made Zell blush harder. He also got really excited, in the lower regions of his body.  
  
Zell was so embarrassed, that he couldn't move. He also didn't want to move. Right now he was so close to Seifer that he could feel the taller man's breath on his face, and warmth spilled across his skin. Seifer seemed to have other ideas as he grabbed Zell's upper arms and pushed him into the wall, efficiently pining him there.  
  
"Hey chicky, what the hell ya staring at, huh? Did I grow a second head or something?"  
  
Zell thought about Seifer's "second head" and grew even harder. He didn't even try to struggle out of Seifer's hold. Just stood there gaping up at Seifer looking drunk, which he was. Drunk on the feeling of euphoria, that is. Seifer seemed to be more confused now than Zell had ever seen him before, which also was a very cute look on him. Zell took a deep breath, trying to calm his body a little, and then let it out. His breathing seemed very ragged, and his pulse was roaring in his ears.  
  
Seifer was still just looking at him, maybe still waiting for an answer to his question. Zell didn't really care. Just feeling those eyes on him made his breathing come faster and his blood heat to boiling. Without thinking of the consequences, he pressed as much of his body against Seifer as he could. When his groin was pressed to Seifer's upper thigh, he moaned and threw his head back.  
  
"Oh Hyne... Seif...Un." Unconsciously he began to roll his hips against the other man's body, whimpering and biting his bottom lip in pleasure. Seifer was the one now frozen in place. He still had his hands clamped around Zell's arms, but now he had a randy martial artist fucking his leg, and his eyes were the size of saucers.  
  
Footsteps echoed off the walls and murmuring could be heard. Seifer snapped out of his surprise as his heart tried to jump out of his throat. If he didn't take this somewhere else, then someone was going to find some really juicy gossip in a moment. Making up his mind, Seifer speed walked Richard Simmons out of a career, dragging a very surprised Zell behind him. Even in Zell's lust fogged mind he was able to assess that they ended up stopping right in front of Seifer's door. His heart felt like it was on fire, and he was burning alive. He gave one more pleasured moan as Seifer whisked him through the door, and out of the risk of being discovered by other students.  
  
***  
  
Inside the dorm room, Seifer dumped Zell in the middle of the floor and then sat down on his slightly worn couch, clutching his head in his hands. "What the fuck just happened Chicken?!" He looked over to said boy, who was still laying in the middle of the floor where he was dropped, only now he was looking at Seifer. He scrunched his brows together and opened his mouth, but paused to lick his lips first.  
  
That simple gesture, despite all that happened in the hall, caused Seifer's manhood to spring into action. That was unexpected. Seifer wasn't even aware that he was attracted to guys. Then again, Zell was pretty like a girl... in a manly sort of way.  
  
"Seifer, Hyne, I'm sorry if I'm creeping you out. I didn't mean to." Zell closed his eyes and turned his face away, taking deep breaths to try once again to get his raging hormones in check. Suddenly warmth hovered over him and settled between his legs. This warmth also happened to be very solid. Opening his eyes, Zell realized it was Seifer just as the scared blond claimed his lips in a savage kiss and began to strip his clothing off.  
  
***  
  
When morning came, Zell reluctantly pried himself away from his lover to go in search of Selphie. He didn't want to have the spell reversed. If anything, he felt that this was what he wanted after all. The reason it always upset him so much that Seifer would pick on him was that he felt for the scared man. It hurt him to think that the one he wanted most hated him so much. Now, he had it, and he would keep this 'curse' because even if it were taken off he would have the same feelings.  
  
Love didn't fade, and love wasn't fake. Zell knew deep down, that what he had been feeling all night was true, and the hypnosis had only thrust it to the front of his mind, making him see what was there. Zell also wouldn't turn his back on Seifer now, weather it was the spell he'd been put under or not, Seifer felt for him too. Zell would have fallen for him instantly had he known this before. This was worth it, this was what really counted. Love was where it mattered. And after all that happened, Zell was sure he could learn to love green-beans too.  
  
~Fin~  
  
AWWW! I'm such a sap for a happy romantic ending! ^_^;; I hope you don't feel cheated that I cut the lemon out. I couldn't get out for some reason. Maybe latter if I'm persuaded (Like if someone wants it) I'll make a side fic for the lemon. I don't know anything about hypnosis, I was just making it up as I went 


End file.
